


Happy New Years!!

by Ray_Tails



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: This is a new year's prompt challenge from a fanfiction discord I'm on, https://discord.gg/kjTMXB6wDvI'm using the prompt: "person b gets too drunk, A has to deal with their shenanigans" but Person A has to deal with both B and C's drunk shenanigans. I'm also using this prompt with it:"You can't be the ball drop""Why not? I'm pretty and shiny""You're naked and covered in glitter""My point still stands"Ship: Mitsuki/Nagi/YamatoAll the characters are aged up a year or two so Iori and Tamaka are no longer in Highschool
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 6





	Happy New Years!!

"Nagi, no get off the couch or if you are gonna be on it, sit the fuck down" that would have been the first thing you heard if you entered into the Idolish7 dorm at that moment. Said blonde was then dragged down off the furniture to lay with his oldest boyfriend who clung to him, the younger one melted into the hold of the fellow drunk. Once Mitsuki was able to figure that the two would stay down he joined the sober idols at the dining table, "If I'm gonna have to deal with those drunks all night I'm gonna need to drink myself." He heard a laugh come from his brother so he sent a glare in the others direction, Sougo broke up the glaring contest "Hey at least Yamato kind of just lays there, Nagi's the problem for you." A protest comes from the couch "I am an absolute joy to be around" the words were slurred because of the alcohol in his system. The center-aged boyfriend slammed his head on the table but came in contact with a hand, his brother's boyfriend let out a small chuckle "Now Mitsu let's not try and knock ourselves out." 

Mitsuki just grumbled before he stood up to check on the two lumps on the couch, he let out a loud sigh when he realized one was missing "NAGI!" Some of his fellow Idol's perked up at the call of one of their foreign friend, Yamato groaned at the load calling for his youngest boyfriend "Mitsi too loud." He sighed and leaned down to place a kiss on his sleepy boyfriend's forehead "Sorry Honey, I'm looking for Nagi before he does something stupid." The lump on the piece of furniture nodded and peeked one eye open "Ok, then cuddles?" He chuckled at the light and innocent question "Yes once I find Nagi then he will cuddle with you." Yamato deemed that as a suitable answer so he chose to go back to the action called sleeping, Mitsuki let out a breath as he went to go search for his youngest boyfriend.

Mitsuki started by checking the culprit's bedroom he was not there, then he checked Yamato's bedroom which was also empty, which then led him to check his own bedroom which unsurprisingly was bare of his boyfriend. He took a second to think where the drunk might have gone, he then made his way to the bathroom because Nagi had drunk a lot so maybe he was throwing up or peeing. But the short man was not prepared for what he found in the bathroom, because do you expect to find your boyfriend covered in glitter in the bathroom. The drunk looked him directly in the eye as he applied more glitter to his shiny stark naked body, the older Izumi gathered himself before snatching the bottle of glitter from his foreign boyfriend.

Mitsuki had been able to get his boyfriend into a pair of Boxers before taking him back out to where everyone else was because he wasn't dealing with this shit alone. He sat the younger onto a stool at the high table where the rest of the Idols had been sitting, Tamaki couldn't control his laugh, and the other three at least had the decency to try and hide their snickers. Mitsu grumbled before turning to Nagi "Now that I have eyewitnesses of this shit, what the fuck gave you the idea to try and do, this" he gestured to the mess of glitter. The man's eye's lit up just as much as when the light would hit the sparkles "Well I thought I could be our ball drop." The three who had been suppressing their giggles could no longer hold it and burst out laughing, the still sober boyfriend sighed "You can't be the ball drop Nagi." The youngers aura dimmed a bit "But why not I'm pretty and shiny, I can also do a pole dance so I can drop down the bar when it hits midnight." The exasperated adult turned a bright red at his boyfriend's pole dancing comment "Nagi, you are naked and covered in glitter, plus we don't have a pole." Nagi smiled a bit "My point still stands, I am shiny, pretty, and I can improvise something as a pole." 

Mitsuki grabbed his boyfriend's arm and dragged him away from their laughing friends towards the shower, "We are getting all this glitter off you before it's midnight." After that comment, it took them thirty minutes to get most of the glitter off of Nagi, once out of the shower Mitsu had settled the younger with their oldest boyfriend. It was around 11:45 so the whole group chose to settle around the living room where the two drunks were cuddling. By the time it actually has hit midnight Yamato and Nagi were both passed out while Mitsuki had a small smile on his face while looking over at his two idiot boyfriends. The other two couples kissed while he gave both of his boyfriends a kiss on the forehead, he then cuddled up with them falling asleep pretty quickly. Sougo noticed this so he chose to throw a blanket over the three boyfriends before heading off to sleep his own boyfriend following after him like a lost puppy.

[My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raysheadcannons)


End file.
